


Cupid Strikes Again

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 230: Unconventional Valentine, Cupid’s costume gone wrong, “You can't do that with your wand.”Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Cupid Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 230: Unconventional Valentine, Cupid’s costume gone wrong, “You can't do that with your wand.”
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Cupid Strikes Again

~

“There. You’re perfect!” 

“Absolutely not.”

“I promised Hermione we’d attend their Valentine’s Day party in costume.” 

“I’m not showing up in this…Cupid’s costume gone wrong.” 

“You look…dashing.” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

“I’m not lying. I think you look amazing.” 

“Does your eyesight need to be checked?” 

“These are new glasses! Just relax, I’m wearing a costume, too.” 

“Indeed. As what, exactly?” 

“Can’t you tell? I’m your victim! Step back and look.” 

“Salazar, now that you mention it, you _do_ vaguely look like a heart pierced by an arrow.” 

“Maybe _you’re_ the one who needs his eyes checked.” 

“Is that’s a veiled reference to my advanced age—?”

“Oh, for…I was teasing! You can take a joke, you’ve a fabulous sense of humour.” 

“Not when the joke’s on me.” 

“Stop. Breathe. Would I do that to you?” 

“…no. And I realise that intellectually, yet—”

“I know. C’mere.”

“…”

“…”

“What was that for?” 

“Can’t a bloke kiss his man just because? You never used to object to random kissing.” 

“And I’m not objecting now. I’m just asking if there was any specific reason for that one. You are, of course, free to kiss me at any time you wish.” 

“I was _trying_ to get you to relax so you’ll enjoy the party.” 

“You know what I’d enjoy even more?” 

“What?” 

“If we stayed home instead.” 

“Severus!” 

“You asked.” 

“I know. You’re right, I did. But if we don’t go, Hermione’ll Floo to find out what’s wrong. Do you really want to have to tell her we stayed home to snog?” 

“That’s not what I’d tell her.” 

“What would you tell her?” 

“That we stayed home to fuck.” 

“Severus!” 

“You think we could go hours just kissing?” 

“…no. Okay, tell you what. Let’s go to the party and stay an hour. Then we can come home.” 

“Just an hour?” 

“Promise.” 

“Very well.” 

“What…what are you doing? Severus, you can’t do that with your wand!” 

“I just did.” 

“But it’s…” 

“A plug, yes.” 

“Why?”

“To prepare for later, of course. Now, help me insert it.” 

“Oh fuck—”

“Problem?” 

“Severus, damn. You should see yourself—” 

“What are you doing? Aren’t we attending the party?” 

“We can be late.” 

~


End file.
